Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a tower defense game. In it, you plant plants to fight Zombies. It is available for IOS, Android, PC, Mac, Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo Ds, Nintendo DSI Ware, Nook, Windows Phone, and Xbox Live. Gameplay In Plants vs. Zombies, players place different types of plants and fungi, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities, around a house in order to stop a horde of zombies from reaching the house of the residents. The playing field is divided into 5-6 horizontal lanes, and with rare exceptions, a zombie will only move towards the player's house along one lane (the main exception is if it has taken a bite out of a garlic). Planting costs "sun", which can be gathered for free (albeit slowly) during daytime levels and by planting certain plants or fungi. Most plants can only attack or defend against zombies in the lane they are planted in. In later levels, players can purchase upgrades with different offensive and defensive abilities. The game uses several different level types and layouts. The game starts out in a front yard, and progresses to nighttime levels, where the gameplay is more challenging, with no replenishing sun unless specific plants are used, the backyard is visited, with a pool added, and the final levels are nighttime pool levels (where fog fills the right half of the screen except when specific plants are used), a lightning storm level in pitch black (except when illuminated by occasional flashes of lightning), and rooftop levels (on the final level, the player must face a huge robot operated by a zombie known as Dr. Zomboss). At set points throughout the game, the player is either warned through a letter by zombies or addressed by Crazy Dave to prepare for an ambush, where the game takes on a bowling style, using Wall-nuts to bowl down zombies, or a modified version of regular levels, where random plant types come up on a small selection, and the player can use the plants without spending sun. The player starts with a limited number of seed pack types and seed pack slots that they can use during most levels. The number of slots can be increased through purchases with in-game money. At the start of a level, the player is shown the various types of zombies to expect and given the opportunity to select which seed packs to take into the level. Several plants are nocturnal, such as mushrooms, having a lower sunlight cost, and are ideal for nighttime levels. Certain plants are highly effective against specific types of zombies, such as the Magnet-shroom, which can remove metallic items from a zombie, such as helmets, buckets, ladders, and pogosticks. The zombies also come in a number of types that have different attributes, in particular, speed, damage tolerance, and abilities. Zombies include those wearing makeshift armour, those that are able to jump or fly over plants, and a dancing zombie which has different designs depending on the version that is able to summon other zombies from the ground. At various points the player will be inundated with a huge wave of zombies. If a zombie reaches the end of a lane for the first time, a lawnmower at the end of that lane will shoot forwards and destroy all the zombies in that lane. However, if a zombie reaches the end of that same lane for a second time, it will reach the player's house. When this happens the music changes and the other zombies stop moving while that zombie enters the house. Crunching sounds will be heard, accompanied by a scream and a message saying "The zombies ate your brains!". The game will then end and the player can decide whether or not they will try again. Order of Events Note: The following text is used on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki The first available game mode is Adventure Mode. First, the zombies start invading the player's house from the front lawn (mainly with regular zombies and Conehead Zombies). The player needs to use his or her plants to defect them such as Peashooters, Sunflowers, and Wall-nuts. After each level, a new plant is obtained. After fending off four Zombie invasion attempts, Crazy Dave is introduced and challenges the player to a game of Wall-nut Bowling. After bowling over zombie heads, a new zombie is introduced, and on every second level, (excluding bonus levels) another is introduced. After another new zombie and eight plants, the zombies perform an "all-out-attack" in an attempt to overwhelm the player's plants. After the zombies lost, they retreat and plot to attack again. The next stage, night, is different. There are graves on the player's lawn and nocturnal mushrooms are introduced. In exchange for sleeping in the day, these plants are cheaper than most plants. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave lets the player play a game of Whack a Zombie using (mainly) a mallet to kill zombies rather than plants. After another all-out attack, the zombies regroup and plot other intentions. After the night, the zombies try to attack the player's backyard. Here, the lanes are expanded from the normal five to six, two of these being full of water where aquatic plants can be placed, but most other regular plants require assistance from Lily Pads to be used. During 3-2, a present is dropped containing mini-games. At the end of level 3-4, the last zombie drops Crazy Dave's Car Key, which opens Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and the purchase of upgrades is allowed. After the pool is fog. The zombies are still entering through the backyard, but it's at night, so again no sun is falling from the sky. Also, fog covers most of the screen, making it unable to see where the zombies are coming. As the player progresses through the levels, the fog moves closer and closer to his or her house. The player is given Planterns and Blovers to make the fog go away. The player unlocks Puzzle Mode in level 4-6. The player then learns how to play Vasebreaker, breaking vases with plants or zombies inside them. On the final fog level, the whole screen is dark with only a few short intervals of light. The zombies encountered carry exploding jack-in-the-boxes, fly over the player's defenses on balloons, and can hop over all of the player's plants with a pogo stick. The final part of Adventure Mode is the roof. Here, all of the player's plants will have to be planted on Flower Pots. The roof's slanted angle means that the player can only use lobbed shot plants to hit zombies. On the roof, the player encounters zombies that have bungee cords, ladders, and basketball catapults. The player even encounters the super-strong Gargantuar and its friend. Finally, the player encounters zombie mastermind Dr. Edgar George Zomboss in Adventure Mode's finale, where he places zombies on the night roof in his Zombot. When the player beats him, he or she obtains the Silver Sunflower Trophy, the credits roll, and Zombies on Your Lawn plays. After beating Adventure Mode the first time, the player can play over and over again, where Crazy Dave gives the player three seed packets along with the rest that he or she chooses. When playing Level 4-10 again, the player gets to encounter the mysterious Zombie Yeti which gives four diamonds. Once the player beats Dr. Zomboss again, he or she are rewarded with three diamonds. After Adventure Mode The player can also play other modes. Once the player beats Adventure Mode, they can play all mini-games, which are just like Adventure Mode but with some very special variation. For example, the player can bowl different types of Wall-nuts at zombies in Wall-nut Bowling, fight zombie-plant hybrids in ZomBotany, beat Invisible Zombies in Invisi-ghoul, meet little Zombies again in Big Trouble Little Zombie, try to complete some hard mini-games such as Column Like You See 'Em and Bobsled Bonanza, or face Dr. Zomboss again in his new-and-improved Zombot. Once the player completes all the mini-games, he or she can play them again and again. Another game mode is Puzzle Mode. This is an extremely strategic and logic mode. In I, Zombie, the player gets to control zombies and chew cardboard plants to eat brain. The player can also play Vasebreaker like they could in level 4-5 of Adventure Mode. On the iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play Last Stand, a remix of the mini-game where they get a certain amount of sun to go five straight flags without collecting any. The player can also test their real skill in the Endless modes of these. In Survival Mode, the player gets to face extremely large hordes of zombies that last up to ten flags. Taking place in each area, the player can see how good at Plants vs. Zombies they really are and use their top strategies to go for a long time on each area. The player can also change their plants as they complete a flag or two. Once the player completes all ten Survival levels, the player can play Survival: Endless and not only break their old records, but earn a lot of money and kill a lot of zombies. The player can also grow plants in the Zen Garden. The player can water, fertilize, and play music for their plants, make them happy, and earn a lot of money. The player can also grow a Tree of Wisdom, where they can learn some strategy hints and tips the more the tree is fed . The player can also learn about some codes that change the game. There are many other things the player can do in the game as well. When the player enters Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, they can go on a shopping spree and buy extra seed slots, upgrade plants, and accessories for their Zen Garden. The player can earn money by getting trophies and killing zombies. In the multiplayer modes on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play with a friend. Versus Mode allows the player to face a friend, plants versus zombies, and see who prevails in the final end. In Co-op Mode, the player can beat waves of zombies with a friend on their side. The player can also replay their favorite Adventure Mode levels in Quick Play, or try to complete all the achievements. The player can view the Suburban Almanac, which shows descriptions of plants and zombies, along with a comedic comment about the plant or zombie in question. The player can even create their own Flag Zombie in Zombatar. Trivia * There are Hidden/Cancelled Minigames which are on the http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Limbo_Page. They can be only obtained by hacking (Use Cheat Engine) * Squirrel, a Hidden/Cancelled minigame, cannot be obtained via Limbo Page, and can only be hacked in the game to be played with Cheat Engine. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:IOS Games Category:Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies